In the Woods
by MikoNoNyte
Summary: Escaping a certain Grand Duchess, an encounter is the woods. Or is it?


The King of Flames commented in the Shadow Hearts Forum here at Fanfiction:

The King Of Flames 

Since: Aug 24th 2005 

Um...I would very much like to see a Joachim(sp?)Lucia fic. 

Yeah, I know. I thought it would be funny. Please? 

So this is dedicated to you!

* * *

In the Woods

"What do you mean, you know what I'm up to?" the booming voice was more frightened than ever and Lucia giggled.

"Joachim, you are escaping and it is so _obvious_," the lovely Italian dancer said around her giggles and then indicated he should sit down in the shade next to her. The large wrestler looked around and then sat gingerly, putting only a little space between them. He left Inugami Village and climbed into the forest, hoping he had indeed escaped the little Grand Duchess but not in his wildest dreams had he suspected anyone would see him, let alone follow.

"H-how did you find me?" he asked, looking at Lucia sidelong, his arms resting on his knees and his hands clasping and unclasping nervously.

Lucia giggled softly, then reached across and tapped his shoulder.

"Such a big man, and so very difficult to hide. Did you think slinking and sneaking away like a bear with a stolen fish was something no one would notice?" she asked and, when Joachim looked up in alarm, she shook her head. "It's all right, Joachim. I didn't tell anyone and," here she paused and pulled a small bottle from her pack. "I used this to make sure no one else noticed either."

Joachim looked down at the suspect bottle; small, not much bigger than Lucia's delicate thumb, it shone a deep, dark purple with shots of green running through it.

"What is it?"

"A special blend I made. It makes anyone around it ... erm, let's just say _forgetful_, shall we?" She blushed slightly as she replaced the bottle.

"_You_ made such a thing?" he asked, amazed.

Ignoring his surprise, Lucia nodded and the bundle of her hair, brushing her neck, dislodged one of her decorative feathers. Joachim reached up and took the feather carefully, twirling it between huge fingers. He didn't know what to say. Here he was in the forest with Lucia and he felt speechless. Yet she also seemed... _Curious. I don't know what she could be thinking_, he thought. _Usually she's so full of doom and gloom while I, I just want to be useful. To be strong, to be a **hero**._ His thoughts led him down some amusing paths until he heard rustling sounds and started, looking around at the dappled light coming through the trees.

"What's that?" Dropping the feather, he rose and looked around. Overhead the top canopy of trees rustled in the breeze while birds chirped their presence. The dappled forest floor showed pine needles and small plants, but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Are you sure you weren't followed?" he asked.

Lucia sighed.

"There's no one here," she said in her little singsong voice, the same one she used when declaring that someone in their party was now probably dead. Joachim looked down at her, catching her delicately painted fingernails crisscrossing as her hands came together in pseudo prayer, and the almost concealed glint of amusement in her jade eyes.

"You're laughing at me," he said and then grinned, sitting down once more and, reaching down to pluck up the fallen feather, turned to place it in her hair.

Lucia turned to present her netted hair to Joachim's enormous hands, waiting as he gently pushed aside the netting to slide the feather back in and secure it. She had not thought he would be so gentle and the touch of his hard hands, the force of his strong presence, made her shiver slightly. Joachim always smelled of curry or sweat but today he smelled of earth. _What a strange scent_, she thought, _but pleasant_.

"Joachim what were you doing this morning?" she asked as she patted the netting back into place and turned to face the vampire wrestler. Joachim smiled, the broad corners of his lips turning and curling up until he was smiling toothily.

"I was helping one of the farmers with their crops," he said with a laugh. "I used to do that back home, helps build strong muscles you know. It used to annoy my brother too."

Lucia patted the netting. "Why? Didn't he think that helping people was a _good_ thing?" Joachim shook his head, rising once more to pace nearby, his wrestling boots making deep depressions in the forest floor.

"My brother Keith – he's younger than me you understand, and full of the importance of the family. He ended up with the castle and all that responsibility while I – _I_ went off to become a _hero_." He paused in his pacing and looked back at Lucia, sitting quietly on the stones. She had curled her legs down and sat with her hands folded in her lap, her gaze looking at him, her eyes – those twin jade orbs – seemed a little blurry at the edges. Joachim looked at those eyes for a long, silent moment before returning to his pacing. "It was mostly that I would go help the local hunters and farmers and track in dirt all over the castle floor," he finished.

Lucia watched him turn finally, putting his hands on his hips, head up tall and proud as he announced the muddy floor and she felt a surging of pride for him rush into her. _He's not the dummy Anastasia thinks he is_, she thought. _He's a better man than most, maybe even better than_... she let thoughts of her fiancée drift away on the warm breeze.

"I think you did a good thing," she finally said and Joachim beamed with pride.

"You think so too?"

"Of course!" Lucia exclaimed and then stretched and rose slowly to her feet. "But we really should get back. Wasn't Saki going to have supper ready for us this evening?"

Joachim nodded once, and offered the Italian beauty his brawny arm.

"Yes, she was," and the pleasure of good food and good company warmed his voice. Together they took the path down toward the village, and before long, they were laughing and talking like old and comfortable friends. Lucia told Joachim about studying under Carla while he shared tales of his brother, sister and other relatives.

"Our grandfather was getting old and so, as the eldest I was chosen to lead the family," he said as they negotiated a slippery turn in the path. "But I'm not cut out for that life. Keith is much more the ruler sort, and frankly he can keep it."

"But why did you leave the castle? Was it just to escape being the lord of the castle?"

Joachim looked embarrassed a moment as he guided her along the steep path.

"No. I – I did something foolish and I didn't have the courage to face Keith."

Lucia looked up at the wrestler and caught the glint of worry in his green eyes, followed quickly by the sparkle of amusement. _He's like quicksilver_, she thought. _One minute intense and the next he's like a kid._ Lucia thought back for a moment to her own childhood, the hardships of growing up on the street parentless, and the joy she felt when Carla took her in and taught her to dance, to mix herbs and oils, and to read the cards. _I didn't have any of the pleasures of siblings, nor the trouble_. A momentary flash of volatile Veronica came to her, the Veronica of her youth, angry, vicious, and very, very smart. _Carla wanted me to bring you back, Veronica. Or stop you. I guess I couldn't do both; I'm sorry._

She pulled back from the sad thoughts that threatened to crease her carefully kept brows and concentrated on climbing down the path, and the strong, ebullient man next to her. _Now **he's** the kind of man I like_, she thought and mentally caught herself for such traitorous thoughts. A small frown made its way onto her face and Joachim caught it out of the side of his eyes.

"Lucia, what's wrong? Did something bite you?" he suddenly stopped and looked around the forest floor, kicking at bushes and fallen branches looking for some offending adder or wasp. Lucia felt the tension melt away and she laughed.

"You're so funny. Thank you, Joachim." The big vampire turned back to her and laughed, hands on hips.

"That's what heroes are for; making life better," he said and they both dissolved into giggles. Joachim took her arm again and they walked for a few more minutes before he stopped and looked at her. She stood above him on the path and for once they were eye-to-eye. Her jade eyes reflecting the dappled afternoon light caught his attention once more and he paused nearly mesmerized by their brilliance.

"Joachim?" Lucia asked, her own gaze capturing every line and facet of the huge wrestler's face, the planes and angles that showed his strength and character. Joachim blinked and reached out to capture her delicate hands in his, holding them gently.

"I – I wanted to say how much I ... I really _like_ you, Lucia. I think you're quite smart, with the oils and everything. And, well," he felt the heat rising in his cheeks and hoped fervently she didn't notice, "I like having you around."

Lucia smiled warmly and her fingers intertwined with Joachim's rough hands.

"I like you too Joachim," she said softly and leaned forward and brushed her lips ever so gently across his cheek. That same cheek flushed brightly and Joachim felt his insides suddenly very warm.

"I – I think we should get going, don't you?" he said, stammering, his tongue not wanting to cooperate with his brain.

"Not if you don't want to," she said her voice a whisper of warm breath next to his ears and her fingers pulled free of his and trailed up his broad chest to wrap around his neck. Not thinking, not trying to fathom her own actions, Lucia kissed him again, letting her lips and tongue taste the startled vampire wrestler's mouth.

_Mm, he's cool_, she thought as she pressed her lips to his, darting her tongue quickly to taste his skin. Joachim stiffened in her grasp and then slowly relaxed, his own arms encircling her and holding her carefully, hands splayed almost possessively over her... _He likes my fanny_, she thought and mental giggles bubbled up until she laughed out loud.

"Are- are you laughing at me," he muttered, not pulling back but she should feel his hesitation and looked up at his bright eyes. She shook her head, letting the netting come loose again.

"Do you want to, Jaochim?"

"W-want to?" he had a blank look for a moment then she felt him relax, his arms holding her tighter. _It's been a long time since anyone looked at me this way_, he thought. _Does she really want...? _

Lucia leaned closer, pressing her body to his, the softness of her voluptuous form melting into his hard body and Joachim found he was interested in spite of himself. He let one hand raise up to cup her chin, tilting her lips to meet his again and he took her lips, slacking a thirst he didn't know he had on her warm and inviting ...

"Are you going to stand around all day staring? Joachim? What _are_ you doing?" That voice again. That whining, brash voice, and the annoying child that went with it. _If she weren't a duchess_, Joachim thought and caught himself staring into the distance from the roadway. _Where am I?_ Down the slight incline toward the stream, he saw what had caught his eye: Lucia, kneeling by the water's edge. _Oh, yes_.

"Joachim, come on," Anastasia cried out again, and came back down the path and kicked at his boots. "What is so fascinating about," she looked down and sat Lucia pulling weeds. "Oh for God's sake, it's only Lucy. Come on!" The Grand Duchess insisted and tugged on the big wrestler's huge wrist. Joachim turned to follow but his eyes remained on the form below and Lucia, hearing Anastasia's loud protestations, rose slowly to her feet. In another moment she looked up and caught his eye, her emerald eyes glinting in the forest light and Joachim felt distinctly odd.

_Am I really interested_? he wondered but then caught the faint smile that crossed her lips and nodded once.

Lucia stood up, her hands full of herbs and caught sight of the brawny Joachim at the ridge top. Just past him, the blue-clad Princess of Terror Anastasia stood impatiently, hands on hips, encouraging him with her shrill shouts. But Joachim seemed to hesitate and Lucia looked up to catch his brilliant eyes with her own gaze. _He really is quite handsome_, she thought.

AN: Yes, trick ending. XD


End file.
